Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 6 & 3 \\ 2 & 2 & 0 \\ 0 & 5 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 2 & 0 \\ 6 & 2 & 5 \\ 3 & 0 & 8\end{array}\right]$